


"All I ask of you"

by Misha1202



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha1202/pseuds/Misha1202
Summary: Inspired by the play Phantom of the Opera's "all i ask of you".





	

"Okay Aki you should have seen this coming" he thinks as he sulks beside Asami in the limo. After months and months of bullied practice in a language refresher course (since as Asami likes to remind him "I've seen your grades") he's unceremoniously taken from his nice warm bed and his future plans of his Christmas party/drunking binge with his friends and dumped in a plane. He knew Asami would be going out of town to America for the holiday and thought he would only have to worry about ditching his guards and how much he can drink before Mr "High and Mighty" returned and made him pay for his behavior. He never thought he'd end up part of Asami's holiday travel plans; although in hindsight why be bullied to brush up on his English if he wasn't going to use it? He figured maybe in case he had to call the hotel if Asami couldn't be reached directly. Oh how he walked right into this one.

"Stop pouting, you will enjoy the trip" Asami says as he sips from his glass and continues reading up on reports for his meeting. 

"That has yet to be decided" Akihito thinks as he curls up and tries to sleep the flight to NYC away.

"Okay, it hasn't been too horrible just one night to go" Aki thinks. It's been a lot of sight seeing, food and sex. And thanks to his language lessons he was able to communicate, get a lot of great shots with the new camera Asami gifted to him upon landing and enjoy all the festivities of the season ... if he forgot the shadow that followed him around 24/7 while Asami was in meetings. Only tonight's dinner and theater performance that Asami demanded as his Christmas (we aren't even Christian!!) present. Because it would be a break for his ass; Aki dressed in his formal suit, attempted to tame his hair and met Asami in the lobby.

Dinner placed Akihito in a food calming coma. He walks with Asami into the theater and with a warm hand on his lower back is directed to a private balcony for the evening's entertainment. With a full belly, a small smile on his lips and the butterflies in his stomach from Asami's warm hand he settles in for the play. 

Everything is going well until Aki starts to pay attention. The theater and the audience distracted him for a large part of the play's beginning but as he starts to focus on the words and music and not the costumes, orchestra and over all appearance of Broadway he notices that Asami seems rather tense. Seeing that there is no threat, thugs covering every doorway and more security than ever Aki can only think the play is unsettling his crime lord. As he focuses on the current song his eyes widen and he feels that there might be a double meaning to Asami picking THIS play ... 

 

"No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears,  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you"

"Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you"

Aki's mind drifts to the time in Bali after the "incident" as his mind now labels it. The nightmares, the pain, the fear ... how Asami became his mental shield and safe haven and put him back together until he was himself again. 

"Say you'll love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summer time,  
Say you need me with you now and always,  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you"

Hmm that is a nicer way than all his "mine mine mine" shit Aki quickly thinks as the next line in the duet starts. He doesn't notice Asami watching him. How he's caught up in the music, sights, sounds. He watches and gives away nothing. But if Akihito had looked into his eyes at that moment it would have been crystal clear. So obvious. As obvious as it ever was but Asami made sure no one knew and that Aki wasn't ever looking at him when he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light,  
You're safe, no one will find you,  
Your fears are far behind you"

"All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night,  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me" 

Preach it girl ... at least he's not a felon ...

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Let me lead you from your solitude,  
Say you need me with you here, beside you,  
Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Christine, that's all I ask of you" 

... if only Asami would open up to me like this ... as tears start to gather as Aki lets his mind wonder. Wonder to the point where it's not just the play anymore and he remembers his surroundings. Akihito hears the duet but in a deeper tone. In a voice he hears in his dreams and nightmares. A voice he could never mistake as anyone but HIS ... and a sudden weight appears on his leg. But the object isn't a hand like he thought. As he looks down and then quickly up, shock written all over his face Aki hears the song once more.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Say the word and I will follow you,  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning"

"Say you love me" the words spill from Aki's mouth at the same time as the actress's only his are more raw, more low, more important.

"You know I do" the words again echoed from on stage but he only hears the voice of the most important person in the room. His voice quiet but sure, his eyes blazing. Aki quickly glances down again to his leg and with shaking hands pick up the box. Asami removes the ring and places it on Aki finger as he hears softly the line on stage whispered by Asa ... Ryu, his Ryu

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

As the song continues both are lost to the lyrics and music, Both are lost in each others' eyes. Molten gold and blue as a summer sky. Both the actors and our pair share a kiss that makes the song perfect. As hands wipe away Akihito's tears then entwine their fingers Aki hears the song coming to an end.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

The remainder of the play is lost as Aki glances from his ringed hand, to his and Ryu's hands and to the face he has loved for so long he can't remember. His face is calm now, peaceful and Aki smiles at the fact that Ryu was probably nervous. His confident man is human after all.

What a nice Christmas Aki thinks as the play ends and Asami sweeps him out of the theater to their flight home. The long flight is nothing but tongues, touches and cries of passion and joy and as he awakes later in their bedroom to forged documents of his adoption to Asami dated from the day they left and his lover tightly wound around him in a sleepy embrace he just smiles and goes back to sleep. He's sure their games will continue since he can't be caged in their cat and mouse game forever and the man needs his ego bruised now and again but for now the music and words replay in his head and he goes back to sleep blanketed in the song that changed his life held by the man who captured his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to write/composer. I own nothing and all music and characters were borrowed with love. Thanks for letting me borrow your brilliance. I only read viewfinder fanfic so if this comes close to another fanfic elsewhere or seems similar in that respect I do aploguise and it wasn't my intent. I was listening to my Pandora and felt the itch to write. I never contribute and just enjoy the written words of others but it's been a off day. Thanks for your time


End file.
